An advanced television systems committee (ATSC)-mobile/handheld (M/H) broadcast service shares a radio frequency (RF) channel with an ATSC (hereinafter referred to as transport stream main (TS-M)) broadcast service described in ATSC A/53 standard. The M/H broadcast service uses a portion of a bandwidth of about 19.39 megabits per second (Mbps), and is provided to a mobile terminal using a transfer technology over an Internet protocol (IP) transport. An M/H frame having a bandwidth of about 19.39 Mbps is partitioned into TS-M packets and M/H packets using time-division multiplexing that are transmitted to provide different types of broadcast services independently and concurrently.
The TS-M packet is used to provide a TS-M broadcast service via a fixed broadcast network, and the M/H packet is used to provide an audio/video (A/V) service via a mobile broadcast network.
When a left video and a right video of a stereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) video are encoded in accordance with an ATSC fixed broadcast service standard and an M/H broadcast service standard, respectively, and are transmitted through an ATSC-M/H broadcast system, a fixed broadcast service and a mobile broadcast service may be provided. Also, a stereoscopic 3DTV broadcast service may be provided through a terminal that receives a left video and a right video in stereo.
However, since the fixed broadcast service and the mobile broadcast service have different service standards and different channel capacities, a left video and a right video reconstructed in a user terminal have differences in resolution and a level of quantizing noise. Transitively, a 3D video created from a left video and a right video may have quality degradation.
Such an issue stems from a stereoscopic 3DTV broadcast service having an asymmetric video quality between a left video and a right video, for example, a fixed/mobile convergence 3DTV broadcast service through an ATSC-M/H broadcast system, a 3DTV broadcast service through digital video broadcasting-second generation terrestrial (DVB-T2) for high-resolution fixed broadcasting and T-2 mobile/next generation handheld (NGH) for low-resolution mobile broadcasting, a 3DTV broadcast service through integrated services digital broadcasting-terrestrial (ISDB-T) for high-resolution fixed broadcasting and OneSeg for low-resolution mobile broadcasting, a 3DTV broadcast service for a high definition (HD) video, or a reference video, and a standard definition (SD) video, or an additional video, through a simulcast system via a fixed broadcast network, and the like.